Jealous Guy
by Aika Yami
Summary: Hinata y Gaara se sentían traicionados. Sasuke no soporto el tener que ver como el pelirrojo idiota acariciaba a su chica e Ino no soporto ver a su chico con otra. Dos jóvenes celosos, sentimientos de posesión y lujuria entre ellos. AU. SH - GI. Lemon.


**~Jealous guy… **

**Género:** Romance/Humor

**Categoría:** M

**AU.**

**Pareja: **SasuHinaGaaInoSasu…

_**SasuHina**_**: **principal.

_**GaaIno:**_secundaria.

_SasuIno_: leve.

_GaaHina_: leve.

-hablan-

-"_recuerdos"._

_**-"Letra de la canción correspondiente y/o **__pensamientos__**"-.**_

Aviso: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**OoOoOoOoO**~Jealous guy~**OoOoOoOoO**

**One-shot.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.

.

.

Era en uno de los recesos de la universidad de Konoha, Japón; los estudiantes pasaban caminando rápido y también corriendo, ya que era la última semana de clases y los exámenes los mantenían con los ojos pegados en los libros. En uno de los pasillos de dicho edificio, cerca de los casilleros un chico de cabello rojo como el fuego, piel blanca contrastada con un tatuaje en la frente en forma de kanji del amor y ojos verde aguamarina, se encontraba cruzado de brazos a la altura de su pecho, apoyado en su casillero escolar, molesto, ya que su novia o mejor dicho exnovia, su Yamanaka Ino, se encontraba besando sin ninguna preocupación a un chico de cabello azabache y ojos negros.

A ninguno de esos dos les importaba si los veían como inmorales, desvergonzados o cualquier cosa, eso le cabreaba y tenia una razón, ella aun le gustaba y él, Uchiha Sasuke aun tenía novia. – "desgraciado." – pensó el pelirrojo mientras apretaba los puños. Ese desgraciado le había quitado a su chica y ella había caído como tonta desesperada a los brazos de él con unas simples palabras. Estaba a punto de quitarse de ese lugar para evitar seguir viéndolos como se besaban apasionadamente, cuando a la distancia vio que una chica de vestida con una sudadera y pantalones anchos, tres tallas mas grandes de lo que debería, con el cabello largo color azul, como se acercaba a hablar con su "novio".

Vio que ella, al presenciar la escena, paraba en seco. La pareja al sentir la presencia de una persona cerca de ellos dejaron de hacer lo suyo. Ino, una chica de cabello rubio, abrió los ojos azules como platos y se despidió rápidamente del moreno. Por otro lado, Sasuke, permaneció estoico, insensible ante la situación de que acababa de romperle el corazón a la chica Hyuga. Su actual y futura exnovia.

Ella sintió que el corazón se le había oprimió al ver al chico que amaba con otra, y no cualquier mujer, era Yamanaka Ino, la capitana de las porristas del colegio. Una chica mucho mas bonita, extrovertida y popular, en ese mismo instante se sintió intimidada ante esto ultimo. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido de que algo así le podría haber ocurrido estando con Uchiha Sasuke? Él era el capitán del equipo de futbol americano y el chico más popular de la universidad. – Sa-Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué… que significa esto? – dijo en voz baja una vez que estaba cerca de él.

El moreno la vio y sin ninguna emoción o compasión en su voz le contesto. – terminamos. – sentencio.

Ella abrió los ojos con desmesura. Las ganas de dejar que las lágrimas contenidas se derramaran por su rostro, no tardaban en ceder. - ¿Por qué? – tuvo que preguntar. – ¿he hecho algo que no te agradara? O... –

Trato de terminar pero él se lo impidió. Se giro hacia su casillero. – simplemente quiero terminar. – dijo y termino de guardar las cosas que tenia en las manos.

Hinata sonrió, tratando de ser fuerte y no mostrase débil ante él. Si con eso Sasuke iba a ser feliz, lo haría con las mejores intenciones. – está bien… si eso es lo que quieres, por-por mi está bien. – dijo con una sonrisa fingida. El Uchiha solo la miro, aunque en el fondo, no creía que ella aceptara así de simple terminar con su noviazgo. Observo como ella se despedía con una mano, meneándola de lado a lado y se daba media vuelta, dispuesta a retirarse.

La pequeña escena fue presenciada por dicho chico pelirrojo. Apenas vio como la mujer se había dado la vuelta, pudo observar que tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas, que con un solo parpadeo se derramaron por las sonrojadas mejillas. Regreso su verde mirada hacia el ojinegro y vio que él también veía como la ojiperla se iba hacia la cafetería. Vio como el dio un suspiro y supo que, a pesar de la distancia, el azabache le había lanzado una mirada con el ceño fruncido hacia él.

Gaara vio su reloj, se dio cuenta de que ya no tenia caso de que entrara a clases. Así que se decidió seguir a la muchacha por donde se había dirigido. De ninguna manera dejaría que Uchiha Sasuke le quitara a alguien que quería así como así, Gaara quería venganza, y él la tendría.

.

.

.

.

Había caminado alrededor de 10 minutos hasta que había encontrado a la peliazul en una banca cerca del jardín de cerezos completamente sola. La Hyuga tenía la mirada gacha y lo seguro era que se encontraba llorando. Se acercó silenciosamente hasta ella y se quedo parado por el frente.

Hinata vio unos zapatos negros y la parte de abajo de unos jeans. Alzo la mirada blanca para darse cuenta de que un joven de cabello rojo, tez blanca, vestido con camisa y jeans oscuros la observaba atentamente. – go-gomenasai… yo ya me iba…

-¿eres Hyuga Hinata? – ella se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre salir de esos labios. Asintió mientras él estiraba su mano. – Gaara. – se presento. Ella aceptó el gesto. – quiero hablar contigo. –

Ella lo miro extrañada ya que realmente no lo conocía. Se hiso a un lado, dándole espacio para que se sentara. El ojiverde se sentó en la banca blanca y la vio detenidamente, la chica era pequeña pero sin duda era linda, él sabia que esa chica era una alumna muy tranquila a pesar de venir de una familia adinerada, no entendía el por qué el Uchiha la había terminado. Le echo un vistazo a su vestimenta y se dio cuenta de que lo que usaba era bastante grande y holgado. Hinata se sintió expuesta ante la examinadora mirada del chico. – a-ano… ¿de que qui-quieres ha-hablar conmigo? –

El pelirrojo alzó la mirada hacia su rostro y dio un suspiro. – dime algo, tu… ¿quieres al Uchiha? – fue directo. Ella ante la pregunta agacho la mirada y una pequeña sombra le cubrió los ojos. Solo pudo asentir. – ¿quieres regresar con él? –

Ella alzo la vista, lo miro atentamente. – ¿a donde quieres llegar? –

El sonrió de lado al ver el cambio de ella. – simple… Uchiha Sasuke me quito a mi chica y la quiero de vuelta. –

Hinata se asombro ante la nueva información. – tu… ¿pero como planeas hacerlo? –

Gaara penso un poco y la idea le llego rápidamente. – simple, Ino suele o solía ser muy celosa si una chica se me acercaba demasiado, así que, si aun le gusto, se pondrá muy furiosa si ve que ando con mi nueva "novia". –

Hinata entendió lo que le explicaba, alzo una ceja incrédula y le pregunto. – pero… ¿en donde encontraras a tu nueva novia? – Gaara la señalo y Hinata se sonrojo hasta las orejas. – ¿co-co-como? ¿yo-yo-yo? No-no-no creo que-que sea co-correcto. – cruzo los brazos y continuo. – A demás, yo… yo no tengo ni una pisca de sexy ni nada por el estilo como para poner a Sasuke celoso. – dijo esto ultimo sonrojada mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices.

Si Gaara fuera mas expresivo como su amigo Naruto se hubiera carcajeado ante lo dicho de Hinata pero se conformo con formar una sonrisa ladina. – no te ofendas, pero eso es obvio. Entonces ¿Qué? ¿Estas dispuesta a hacerlo? –

Ella no supo como responder. – pero, ¿co-como lo ha-haríamos? –

-empezaríamos con lo básico... – el pelirrojo le explico todo lo que había ideado en cuestión de segundos, Hinata solo asentía estando de acuerdo. Cuando terminaron de hablar se despidieron y cada quien se fue por su lado. Hinata no se sentía muy segura de lo que iban hacer el día siguiente, pero Gaara tiene razón, ella quería a Sasuke y si él aun sentía lo mismo por su persona, intentaría cualquier cosa por estar con él de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, en dicho colegio hacia demasiado calor a pesar de que era temprano, el verano se encontraba cerca, la época donde la mayoría de las personas se iban a refrescar sus días caluroso en alguna playa o, para las que tenían mucha suerte, en algún viaje en el extranjero, esquiando en cualquier montaña.

Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba apoyado en su casillero y no pudo negar que se encontraba bastante aburrido, mientras Ino le acariciaba el cabello y lo veía con ensoñación. – ne, Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué quieres hacer después de la escuela? Mis padres están de viaje, así que... – decía con un tono meloso. Sasuke pensó que eso era una insinuación directa, no llevaban ni un día "saliendo" y ella ya quería acostarse con él. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca le había hecho el amor a Hinata, pero él realmente nunca quiso presionarla. Hinata no es el tipo de mujer que accede ante los encantos de un hombre, así que quiso darle tiempo, y ahora que terminaron, nunca sabría que se sentiría hacerlo con una chica que realmente quiere o quería.

Iba a responderle a la rubia que esperaba esperanzada una respuesta. Pero el aroma a flores le se había colado por su nariz, lo supo, era ella. Ignoro a la Yamanaka y busco con lo vista a la Hyuga, pero cuando lo hiso se quedo sorprendido. Ino se dio cuenta y vio hacia la dirección que había llamado la atención al chico. Los ojos azules y la mandíbula se le abrieron levemente al ver que ocurría.

La Ex del Uchiha, Hyuga Hinata se encontraba en la entrada del colegio hablando animadamente con algunas de sus amigas quienes la miraban sorprendidas. Vio el rostro de Sasuke y se dio cuenta que él se encontraba sorprendido a pesar de que no expresaba mucho en su cara. Regreso su mirada hacia la chica de cabello azul profundo y no pudo evitar mirarla de pies a cabeza. Ella ya no vestía la ropa que siempre la había caracterizado. La Hyuga vestía unos jeans entubados oscuros y una sencilla blusa de tirantes de color lila, junto a unas zapatillas altas de un color purpura berenjena. Realmente se encontraba bella y no pudo evitar tener un poco de envidia, ya que con esa ropa se marcaban a la perfección sus curvas y acaparaba la atención de muchos chicos.

Vio que cerca de Sasuke y ella se encontraba su Ex, Gaara, quien se encontraba platicando con Naruto, aunque vio mas imperativo al rubio, como si le insistiera al pelirrojo que hiciera algo. Vio como de repente el chico se disponía a caminar hacia la morena y algo la alertó. El moreno y la rubia miraban las reacciones de la morena y el pelirrojo. Ambos chicos sonreían mientras hablaban, Gaara se inclinó hacia la chica y al parecer le decía algo que la hacia sonrojar, él se separo de ella y le hacia una seña con la cabeza. Hinata se despidió de sus amigas diciendo un "sayonara, chicas" mientras sonreía y se iba con el chico a quien sabe donde.

– ¿que hace tu ex con Gaara? - Ino giro su rostro hacia el chico que tenia a su lado y pudo ver lo tenso de su mandíbula y supo que ni siquiera ella podía negar que una pequeña punzada de celos se le acumulara en el corazón a ambos al ver a ese par juntos.

Sasuke no aguanto ver aquella escena y se retiro lejos de todos, tenia que pensar, definitivamente. Sintió como Ino lo seguía y se giro hacia ella. – déjame solo, Ino. – dijo y le lanzo una mirada fría que la dejo parada a mitad del pasillo.

.

.

.

.

Ya era hora de la salida, los pasillos estaban casi vacíos. Uchiha Sasuke veía con los brazos cruzados como su exnovia veía con una mirada llena de dulzura hacia el pelirrojo, eso no le agrado para nada.

Gaara le acarició el rostro de porcelana a Hinata y dijo. – ahora vuelvo, pequeña. – y se alejó de ella.

El moreno aprovecho y fue hacia la Hyuga que se encontraba guardando sus pertenencias. Camino hacia ella y la tomo del brazo, haciendo que se girara para verlo. Vio su expresión de sorpresa y la acorraló en el casillero, colocando sus brazos en la altura de su cuello y entre su cuerpo fibroso. – se puede saber ¡¿Qué haces vestida así y mas si estas con alguien como Gaara? – dijo con voz alterada aunque no grito por discreción.

La peliazul frunció el ceño y aparto uno de sus brazos. – no tengo por que darle explicaciones a nadie y mucho menos a ti. – dijo con una seguridad que él nunca escucho de ella. Siempre se mantenía callada, tímida y sumisa; y nunca replicaba a pesar de que algo no le agradaba. – además, yo que sepa no tengo novio, así que, Sasuke-kun si me permites, tengo que irme. – dijo y se separo de él.

Aunque Sasuke no se quedo ahí, la sujeto de la cintura, mientras pasaba una mano por el fino cuello. Estaba dispuesto a besarla, ya que era la primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, que ella lo rechazaba así. Se sentía molesto por que ella había llegado y sin darse cuenta, ya que su inocencia se lo impedía, había acaparado muchas miradas. Le sujetó el rostro y se disponía a besarla, hasta que sintió un fuerte jalón haciéndolo retroceder, separándolo abruptamente de la chica. – ¡¿Qué crees que haces, idiota? ¡Sueltala! – grito Gaara con enojo.

El enojo de Sasuke aumento ante la presencia del chico, ya que éste, lo primero que hiso fue abrazar a la chica que se encontraba asustada por su acción anterior. Apretó los puños por la furia. Estaba dispuesto a marcharse hasta que escucho un grito. – ¡Teme! ¡Gaara! – y sintió como Naruto se le colgaba del cuello y el del pelirrojo. – oigan, ¿que tal si vamos el Sábado a la casa de playa de mis padres? Los chicos y yo pensamos hacer nuestra fiesta tipo "las Vegas", ya saben... Todo lo que hagamos ahí se quedara ahí. – dijo mientras daba un giño de complicidad hacia sus amigos.

La peliazul al escuchar esto se sonrojo un poco, y entonces sintió la mirada de Gaara, como si le preguntara si estaba de acuerdo en ir. Ella miro de reojo a Sasuke y lo escucho hablar. – me niego, tengo cosas mejores por hacer. – entonces el moreno le lanzo una mirada de enojo hacia ella, de alguna forma eso la entristeció y miro de nuevo hacia el pelirrojo. De repente soltó una leve sonrisa y Gaara la tomo de la mano.

-iremos. – dijo mientras veía a Sasuke apretar los puños. Eso fue como su triunfo, pero no contó con que Ino llegara, abalanzándose hacia el cuello del Uchiha mientras gritaba melosamente un "¡Sasuke-kun!"

El moreno formo media sonrisa y sin importarle nada, besó a Ino frente a ambos. Gaara en ese momento quiso golpearlo, pero al sentir como la pequeña mano de la Hyuga apretaba la suya se calmo y se llevo con él a la Hyuga. Sasuke abrió una de sus orbes negras y vio de reojo como Hinata se iba con el pelirrojo idiota.

Una vez que la pareja ya se encontraba lejos, dejo de besar a la chica y la soltó bruscamente. Mientras la rubia se quedo como embobada por el beso que acababa de recibir. El moreno observó a Naruto un poco incomodo por la escena que acababa de presenciar. – de acuerdo, iremos igual, solo espero que no sea una de tus idioteces. –

-¡claro que no, teme! Lleva lo que quieras, mis papas se irán a Italia a una séptima luna de miel. – el rubio se rio a carcajadas sin darse cuenta de que ya se encontraba solo.

.

.

.

.

Sentía que la brisa del mar y el olor a agua salada le golpeaban el rostro. Ino se encontraba triste y bastante aburrida, ya que se encontraba sola en la parte trasera en espera de alguien interesante de con quien hablar. La única persona con la cual podía hablar por más de cinco minutos era con Haruno Sakura, pero ésta aun no llegaba ya que llegaría junto a Temari, novia de Nara Shikamaru.

Cuando llego a la mansión Uzumaki, se quedo maravillada por el esplendor del lugar, pero el encanto murió cuando veía que Sasuke la ignoraba rotundamente y se dirigió a una de las recamaras para encerrarse ahí mientras la dejaba sola.

Una hora después, casi todos los invitados se encontraban en la mansión, como ya era pasado el medio día, lo primero que decidieron era hacer una barbacoa para poder comer a gusto. Sasuke ya había bajado de la habitación y su humor al parecer no mejoraba, solo se quedaba mas serio de lo normal mientras tomaba algunos tragos con Sai. Ino trataba de hacer que le pusiera atención mientras se encontraba sentada en el regazo del Uchiha, haciéndole cariños en el cabello. El moreno solo apartaba su cabeza, alejándola de la mano de la rubia.

Después de unos minutos, Sakura se fue corriendo para atender los llamados de la entrada. Grito un "¡ya llegaron!" Mientras regresaba con Hinata y Gaara que se encontraban tomados de la mano. Sasuke e Ino fruncieron el ceño. Sasuke miraba como el ojiverde tenia colocado uno de sus brazos por detrás de la cintura de la ojiperla mientras escuchaba a la novia de Naruto parlotear. Ino veía como Hinata se encontraba platicando con la pelirrosa, mientras Gaara se movía para poder abrazarla por la cintura situando su mentón en uno de sus hombros y aspiraba su aroma. Ante lo último el moreno y la rubia se enfurecieron y decidieron que era mejor retirarse de ahí, pero Inuzuka Kiba y Uzumaki Naruto gritaron que la comida ya estaba lista.

Cuando terminaron de comer, las cuatro chicas que se encontaban ahí decidieron que ya era hora de ir a ponerse los bikinis dejando solos a los chicos, Kiba y Sai empezaron a colocar una red en una maderas que se encontraban enterradas en la arena dispuestos a jugar con un balón.

El Uchiha y Gaara se mandaban miradas asesinas el uno al otro, formando un ambiente tenso, logrando que Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji y Uzumaki Naruto se dieran cuenta de la situación.

– ne, teme... ¿Porqué ves asi a Gaara? - pregunto inocentementen Naruto.

Sasuke no le quitaba la vista al ojiverde y simplemente contesto. - ¿porqué lo dices, dobe? Yo solo estoy viendo a un idiota. -

Gaara ante la obvia insinuación sonrió con sorna. - que infantil eres, Uchiha. - dijo mientras no apartaba los ojos de las orbes negras. - solo estas molesto conmigo porque estoy con Hinata. -

- ¡¿y si fuera así que? - grito enfurecido el azabache.

– ¡que no se te olvide, imbesil, que fuiste tu quien termino con ella! ¡Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera!- exaltado, el pelirrojo avento su vaso de cristal contra el suelo de madera. Se había hartado del ojinegro y estaba dispuesto a molerlo a golpes.

Sasuke se levanto cabreado. Los tres chicos que presenciaban la escena se levantaron igual, dispuestos a detenerlos, pero la pequeña voz de un chica se hiso presente en el lugar. - ¿Gaa-Gaara-kun? ¿Que sucede? - pregunto timidamente la Hyuga, deteniendo a ambos chicos en sus futuras acciones.

Gaara ante el llamado, fue en busca de la peliazul y la tomo de una mano dispuesto a llevársela con él. Sasuke al ver como se alejaban estaba apunto de seguirlos y arrebatarle la Hyuga a la fuerza, pero un muy enojado Naruto lo detuvo colocando una mano en uno de sus hombros.

.

.

.

.

- Gaara-kun, ¿que fue lo que paso? - pregunto la mujer despues de diez largos minutos de silencio.

El pelirrojo la vio de reojo mientras ambos caminaban por la arena muy cerca del agua del mar. – no sé que le viste a un idiota como Uchiha. – dijo secamente.

Hinata ante esto sonrio un poco. – él fue el que dio el primer paso, no yo… - dijo con cierto toque de melancolia. El recordar de como ella inicialmente rechazaba y huia de Sasuke cuando iban al colegio, hasta que cierto dia lo enfreto y ella se habia ganado un euforico beso de su parte.

El ojiverde veia con ese semblante tan sereno que el enojo de le fue. – gomen... Pero que quede claro que aun asi pienso que es un imbécil. – declaro.

.

.

.

.

La noche habia llegado, los chicos se encontraban bailando a excepción de un pelinegro, que se encontraba ingiriendo alcohol mas de la cuenta, solo observaba a la Hyuga bailar alegremente junto a sus amigas. No podia negarse mas a si mismo que con solo verla, se estaba excitando. Al ver como meneaba las caderas, ver su escote perlado de sudor a causa de la calurosa noche y lucir su cuerpo con un bikini negro junto a un sarong rojo que le quedaba perfectamente bien. - ¡maldición! - se dijo a si mismo.

Sintio como alguien le tocaba el hombro, giró su rostro para ver a la persona que osó interrumpirlo, dándose cuenta que era Ino, gruño ante esto y regreso su vista hacia la Hyuga - Sasuke-kun vamos a bailar, ¿quieres? -

- dejame en paz, Ino. - dijo friamente. La Yamanaka no tuvo más que hacerle caso y sentarse a su lado, con una decepción plasmada en el rostro.

Ino levanto la mirada hacia el pelinegro y se fijo que tenia el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa, mientras tenía fijada la mirada negra hacia enfrente de él.

La música se empezó hacer mas lenta, haciendo que las parejas se juntaran y bailaran como si el tiempo no importara. Yamanaka dirigió su azulina mirada hacia la dirección en donde Sasuke tenía la suya; pero decidió que era mejor no haberlo hecho.

Frente a ellos, el pelirrojo y la peliazul se encontraban bailando lentamente, muy cerca el uno con el otro. El corazón de Ino empezó a latir rápidamente sin ninguna razón y eso no le agrado. Tanto el moreno y la rubia observaban como la pareja se movían, como si estuvieran solos y los demás no importaran. Eso no le agrado a ambos. Ino se sintió insegura por primera vez en su vida, ya que al ver a su antiguo novio en ese estado de ternura con otra chica que no era ella, le hiso pensar, si su decisión de terminar con él, quien siempre la quiso con todos su detefectos y vitudes, sin importa que ella podria ser caprichosa, terca y testaruda, aún así, Gaara siempre estuvo para ella. Sasuke por su parte sentia que ardia de celos, ese idiota se atrevia a posar sus asquerosas manos por la estrecha cintura descubierta de su Hinata, pero esa sensacion aumentó cuando el ojiverde poso su nariz y olfateo su aroma, aún mientras bailaba, y entonces pasaba su lengua y mordia la delicada piel de la curva de su cuello, sacandole un involuntario gemido.

Definitivo, iba a matarlo. Se levanto con prisa, seguido por Ino, quien también había visto la acción del pelirrojo. Ambos chicos más que cabreados se dirigieron hacia ellos sin importarle un comino si harían un escandalo. Ambos una ves frente a frente a ellos, Sasule los separo, tomando a Hinata en brazos y negandose a escuchar sus reclamos diciendole que la bajara. Gaara se disponia a seguirlos y quitarle al Uchiha a Hinata por la fuerza, pero unas delicadas manos en su rostro y cuello se lo impidieron, ya que unos carnosos labios besaban salvajemente los suyos, provocando que se olvidara de su futura acción y se dejara guiar hacia uno de los sillones que se encontraba ahí. Ino estaba mas que dispuesta de tomar a su Gaara ahí si era necesario, frente a todos, dejando en claro que el era solo suyo.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke y Hinata llegaron hasta la habitación en donde el moreno se habia mantenido enserrado la mayoria de la tarde. Se adentraron a una espaciosa recamara, Hinata en todo el trayecto no le dirigió ninguna palabra pero se había estado mordiendo nerviosamente el labio mientras fruncía el ceño por el enojo y Sasuke simplemente se habia mantenido callado.

El Uchiha la bajo, pero antes de que la Hyuga hablara coloco una mano tras su nuca, atrayéndola hacia él y poder darle un beso mucho más que desesperado. Hinata asombrada por este hecho trato de poner recistencia pero la fuerza y el sentimiento de necesidad y posesión que le transmitía el pelinegro con ese beso, se sintió insegura de querer apartarlo.

Sasuke la guio hasta una pared cercana para poder acorralarla y así lo hiso. La beso intensamente como nunca antes lo había hecho, le sorbio los labios y se los mordio, la peliazul se dio por vencida y trato de seguirle el paso, aunque fue torpemente. El azabache dejo sus labios para procegir con su cuello, no sin antes fijarse en la pequeña marca que el ojiverde le habia dejado, paso su lengua sobre ella y le mordió más fuerte, dejandole una mordida de color morado que muy dificilmente se le quitaria dentro de los proximos cinco dias. Ante esto la Hyuga grito un poco. – ¿porqué hiciste eso? – Sasuke por su parte no le dijo nada. Siguió con su recorrido hasta sus hombros y escote. Hinata empezó a recorrer la espalda del moreno delicadamente, haciendo que él suspirara un poco. Levanto su mirada negra cargada de deseo hacia la mirada blanca nublada por las lágrimas provocadas por el calor que su cuerpo sentia. - Hinata, ¿quieres que siga? - preguntó, necesitaba una respuesta ya, su miembro le dolia demasiado.

La Hyuga simplemente asintió mientras tomaba el rostro del ojinegro con sus manos y lo besaba tiernamente.

Sasuke le correspondió, mientras pasaba las palmas de sus manos por la espalda de la chica, sintiendo como bajo su piel la piel desnuda se le erizaba. Llevo sus dedos hasta el broche del sujetador del bikini sin tirantes, quitándoselo, bajo su boca hacia ellos y beso de nuevo el blanco escote de la ojiperla. Ésta, ante su acción quiso cubrírselos, pero el azabache se lo impidió, llevando sus manos hacia su propio pecho, incitándola para que lo acariciara igual. La peliazul trato de pasar sus manos por el esculpido pecho, pero se sentía tan nerviosa que no sabia que hacer, prácticamente era una inexperta. Lo único que se le había ocurrido era meter una de sus pequeñas manos bajo la playera blanca que portaba el chico, haciendo que el gimiera y ante su acción apretara uno de sus pechos.

Sasuke acarició su seno, sintiendo la suave textura, observando como su pequeño pezón rosado se irguiera por él. Llevo su boca hasta la altura de éste y con la punta de su lengua lo probo hasta que decidió meterlo dentro de su cavidad succionándolo, probándolo de lleno, disfrutando de él como si fuera su frutilla favorita, dándole pequeños mordiscos haciendo que la chica que se encontraba gimiendo por él y recargada en la pared arqueara su espalda, dándole mas acceso.

Él, acepto gustoso. La Hyuga coloco sus manos en la cabeza de él, incitándolo. Hinata como pudo llevo sus dedos hasta el borde inferior de la playera para tratar de quitársela, Sasuke comprendió su acción y se separo de ella. Se quito la camiseta y procedió a quitarse los pantalones, quedándose solo en su bóxer negro. Se acercó hasta ella de nuevo y la beso, mientras guiaba sus manos hasta el amarre del sarong rojo y se lo quito, procedió igual con la parte inferior del bikini negro y le desato las tiras de los costados que se encontraban lado a lado de sus caderas carnosas. Se separo de ella y la contemplo. Para él, era más que perfecta, sus curvas siempre lo habían cautivado, y ahora que la tenia de esa manera, recargada en la pared, con la mirada cargada de deseo y con ese sonrojo que siempre la había caracterizado de las demás mujeres en la universidad.

Hinata al darse cuenta de que se encontraba desnuda ante él, trato de cubrirse, pero rápidamente se lo impidieron, gracias a que el Uchiha se acercó hasta ella y la beso de nuevo. Sasuke siguió besando esos labios carnosos hasta quedarse satisfecho. Descendió por su cuello y hombros, beso el centro de sus senos e hiso que su propio cuerpo fuera descendiendo mientras repartía besos y mordidas por el abdomen y vientre.

Cuando llego cerca de sus ingles, tomo una de sus piernas, colocándola sobre su hombro derecho. Contemplo la intimidad rosada de Hinata, apreciando cada lugar. La peliazul se sintió nerviosa, y más al darse cuenta como Sasuke se pasaba la lengua por los labios. – Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun… me-me siento ex-expuesta… - dijo, pero el pelinegro la ignoro rotundamente y ataco su clítoris con su lengua, haciendo movimientos con rapidez, pasando su áspera y lisa lengua por sus pliegues.

Sasuke solo escuchaba como los gemidos de Hinata iban en aumento, mientras disfrutaba el saber que se encontraba entre sus piernas y que era él el que causaba su placer y no el pelirrojo. Ante esto, un sentimiento de posesión recorrió sus venas provocando que a su lengua se le unieran sus labios y dientes, haciendo que la Hyuga gimiera al borde de la locura. Hinata llevo sus manos hasta la cabellera azabache, enredo sus finos dedos y jugó con el cabello rebelde. Sentía que sus extremidades perdían fuerzas. El nudo que se había formado en su vientre era dolorosamente placentero. Sasuke la estaba llevando al borde de la locura y perdición mientras sentía como succionaba el botoncito rosado de su intimidad. Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna y la humedad entre sus muslos la trajo a la realidad. Sasuke, el chico que quería y amaba, la llevo hasta el primer orgasmo de su vida, una deliciosa sensación, pero el moreno no se detuvo ahí, por supuesto que no.

Siguieron en esa misma posición durante los siguientes minutos, Hinata ya no podía mantenerse de pie a causa de que Sasuke la condujo hasta tener tres orgasmos más. El pelinegro se coloco de pie, mientras se bajaba el bóxer y se situaba entre sus piernas, haciendo que ella le rodeara la cintura. Tomo la punta de su miembro y la frotó por la carne húmeda, disfrutando de la sensación mientras cerraba sus orbes negras. Hinata suspiraba, ya que se encontraba muy sensible por las maravillosas acciones de su Sasuke. – ¿esta lista Hinata? – ella asintió y de pronto sintió una gran presión en su parte baja, haciendo que cerrara los ojos y un dolor agudo la invadió, provocando que cerrara los ojos con fuerza, aferrándose del cuello de él. Sasuke para distraerla del dolor, la beso lentamente.

Cuando el ojinegro lo creyó prudente, empezó a mover sus caderas, mientras abrazaba la cintura de la ojiperla. Se movía lentamente, la estrechez de Hinata lo estaba embriagando pero tenia que reunir todo su autocontrol si no quería lastimarla. Cuando Hinata se acostumbró a él, empezó a mover sus caderas al ritmo que él le marcaba. –Ah, Sa-Sasuke-kun... – decía entre las suaves embestidas, el azabache la acompañaba con gemidos contenidos, soltando uno de vez en vez.

Hinata sentía que su ser le exigía mas, así que se lo hiso saber al chico. – Sasuke, ¡más rápido! – grito casi con desesperación. Sasuke se detuvo un momento, coloco sus manos y dedos en sus caderas tratando de aferrarse a ellas, le empezó a dar estocadas largas y rápidas. Hinata ante esto, no soporto mas el peso de su cabeza y la apoyo en la pared, abriendo su boca en busca de oxigeno y sin poder contenerse empezó a gritar, complaciendo mas a Sasuke. El ojinegro disfrutaba de la sensación de poder moverse mejor dentro de ella. Le empezó a embestir más rápido, pero tenía la necesidad de ir mas profundo. Se detuvo en seco, aunque con dificultad, ganándose un gemido de reproche por parte de la peliazul. – espera Hime… aun quiero mas de ti. – le beso la frente y camino hasta la cama soportando el peso de ambos.

Cuando llego hasta ahí, decidió hacer que ella los complaciera a ambos. Se acercó hasta la orilla de la cama, se dio media vuelta y se sentó en ella, dejando que Hinata quedara sentada sobre él. La Hyuga ante esto se sonrojo violentamente, mientras miraba al ojinegro. – a-ano… Sa-Sasuke-kun… - pero él no la dejo terminar su oración, interrumpiéndola.

La miro intensamente y sujeto ambos senos entre sus palmas, apretándolos juguetonamente. – brinca. – ordenó. Vio su mirada de interrogatorio. – salta, muévete tú esta vez, Hime… - ella comprendió y se sonrojo. Se apoyó en sus rodillas y, aun estando Sasuke en ella, empezó a moverse lentamente, gracias a su inexperiencia. Sasuke sonrió de lado mientras sentía la maravillosa sensación que Hinata elaboraba. Ambos suspiraba y gemían, Hinata por como Sasuke jugaba con sus senos y pezones y Sasuke por que, mientras Hinata se movía, ella le acariciaba el abdomen, haciendo que él disfrutara de sus caricias y más cuando ella le pasaba inconscientemente las uñas por los músculos del abdomen.

Al pasar los minutos así, él necesito mas velocidad, así que coloco sus manos por su trasero, abrió las manos y palmeo los glúteos, haciendo que ella gritara ante su acción y después gimiera, ya que él empezó a amasarle el trasero. – esto es mio Hinata, que no se te olvide. – ella solo asintió lentamente, la sujeto fuertemente de las caderas y provoco que fuera mas profundo y mas rápido, hasta que ambos no resistieron mas y la exquisita sensación del orgasmo estallo de sus cuerpos. La intimidad de Hinata apretó tanto el miembro masculino, que el ojinegro no aguanto y se corrió dentro de ella, mientras apretaba la mandíbula y dejaba escapar un grinido.

Sasuke cayó rendido en la cama y Hinata sobre él. El Uchiha rodeo su pequeño cuerpo entre sus firmes brazos y la atrajo hasta él. – Te quiero Sasuke… - dijo la peliazul mientras sentía que sus ojos se le cerraba por el cansancio.

El Uchiha aspiro el aroma de su cabello e inconscientemente dijo. – no se porque decidí terminar contigo, soy un idiota… - y ante su confesión, la Hyuga soltó una pequeña risita. – ¿Por qué te ríes? – dijo en un gruñido.

Ella levanto la mirada para verlo directamente. – por que nunca creí escuchar ese tipo de palabras salir de tu boca. – dijo y se alzó para besarle tiernamente la nariz. – por cierto, ¿Por qué terminaste conmigo? Yo-yo no creo ha-haberte dado motivos… -

El dio un resoplido de cansancio. – por que… no lo se, una mañana me levante y pensé que yo no te hacia ningún bien… no quería hacerte daño e Ino fue la excusa perfecta. – decía mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

Hinata ante lo dicho por el azabache frunció el ceño. – pero, tú-tú-tú, le rompiste el corazón a Gaara, el no tenia nada que ver… - dijo con un tono de reproche.

El la miro y le respondió. – cierto, pero me las acabo de cobrar, ese idiota quería hacer algo contigo esta noche y yo… -

Hinata coloco un par de dedos en sus labios, silenciándolo. – en-en realidad… Gaara y yo-yo… no éramos nada, so-solo fingíamos… - dijo nerviosamente ante su confesión. Sasuke levanto las cejas sorprendido y después frunció el ceño. – Pero si me dejas de nuevo… yo… yo no hare nada esta vez… - dijo con un deje de tristeza. – aun que no dije nada… - Hinata alzo su mirada blanca para enfocarse en la negra. – Me-me hiciste sen-sentime de-de-desagradable… y eso lo odie. – decía con un poco de vergüenza, la sensación que Sasuke le había despertado al verlo con la rubia, fue la peor que pudo sentir.

Sasuke se había quedado sin habla, no había pensado en la consecuencia de su mentira. La tomo del rostro dispuesto a besarla, mientras hacia que sus cuerpos giraran, quedando el Uchiha sobre la Hyuga. Se separo un poco, dejando que las puntas de sus narices quedaran a un centímetro de distancia. – entonces… arreglare mi error. – dijo y la beso mas intensamente. Pidiendo permiso con su lengua y poder ingresar a la cavidad, mientras movía sus manos por la cintura hasta llegar a las caderas y apretárselas.

La peliazul se sonrojo de nuevo, comprendiendo hasta donde quería llegar el azabache, coloco una de sus manos e interrumpió el beso. – ¿qui-quieres hacerlo o-otra vez? – pregunto sorprendida y aun con la oscuridad de la noche se pudo dar cuenta de la pícara sonrisa del Uchiha.

Él, ante su tímida pregunta, se acercó hacia ella, llegando hasta la altura de su oreja derecha y le susurro. – muchas veces, tantas que no te dejare dormir hoy. – y con esto le lamio y mordió el lóbulo, provocándole un gemido involuntario. Ella se alarmo ante lo último, y lo único que pudo recordar, fue que Sasuke se le abalanzaba como un lobo hambriento.

.

.

.

.

**FIN ONE-SHOT. **

**Notas de Aika: **¡Hola!^^ este shot es una petición de Amy-chan por DA :D espero que les guste y que no les haya desagradado el que haya escrito con SasuIno y GaaHina, pero el chiste era hacer que Sasuke se ponga celoso. *-*

También pido disculpas si el fic no fue gracioso, pero últimamente ando corta de inspiración;-; ¿me merezco reviews? sin mas que decir, ¡kisses!

_**Bye, Bye…. :D**_


End file.
